Осмотр
by DeadFairy
Summary: Так чем же занимаются мальчики на приеме у врача?


Стук в дверь.

Мужчина с огненно-красными волосами сладко потянулся в кресле. Денек выдался не из легких, благо, рабочий день подходил к концу.

– Войдите, – обреченно вздохнул он.

Из-за двери показался молодой парень лет двадцати двух-двадцати трех. Вид у него был несколько смущенным.

– Доктор Акасуна?

– А на двери что, не было надписи? – чуть раздраженно бросил врач.

Парнишка фыркнул, тряхнул длинной светлой копной волос и уселся на стул.

– Карточку давай. Так… Дейдара Тсукури, жалобы есть?

– Нет у меня никаких жалоб, – все так же смущался блондин. – Меня с работы отправили на осмотр.

Акасуна усмехнулся. Часто к нему приходят такие вот ребята. Как будто проктолог и уролог – это худшее, что могло с ними случиться.

– Ладно. Половой жизнью живете?

Тсукури уставился в пол.

– Сейчас нет.

– Ну а вообще?

– Да, конечно.

– В браке состояли?

– Нет.

– Венерическими заболеваниями страдали?

– Нет.

– Геморрой, анальные трещины, проблемы со стулом?

На этом вопросе Дейдара просверлил взглядом скважину в полу.

– Нет!

– Хорошо, что ты у меня на сегодня последний. Не буду тебя больше мучить вопросами…

Парень тут же подхватил свои вещи и собрался к выходу.

– … Эй, стой, куда собрался? Проходим в комнату на осмотр.

– Что? – Дей выпучил глаза. – У меня же все в порядке, зачем мне осмотр?

Блондин начинал немного бесить Акасуну.

– Без осмотра я не могу заключить диагноз, так что проходим в комнату на осмотр, – повторил врач.

Дейдара, будучи, как он считал, крайне униженным, швырнул сумку к стене и быстрым шагом прошел в соседнюю комнату.

Тут стояла высокая кушетка, рядом с ней ярко светила лампа, на столике лежала куча каких-то непонятных инструментов. Окна были плотно завешены, и в комнате царил легкий полумрак. Тсукури все это определенно не нравилось, и он бы уже отдал все, только чтобы поскорее отсюда уйти.

– Раздевайся, – послышался безразличный тон врача. – Вещи вон на стульчик в углу положи, – Сасори одевал перчатки. – Разденешься, встанешь на кушетку.

Дейдара, будучи уже полураздетым, и понимая, что своей участи ему не избежать, обреченно вздохнул и внутренне решил: «Будь, что будет». Повесив рубашку на спинку стула, он, стараясь не смотреть в сторону инструментов и, вообще в сторону доктора, встал на кушетку в указанной позе.

«Наконец-то он успокоился», – мысленно улыбнулся Акасуна, намазывая специальную трубочку смазкой.

– Расслабься, – с этими словами доктор вставил трубку парню в анус.

Благо трубочка была тонкой, и Дейдара почти ничего не почувствовал. Но легкое инородное присутствие и сам факт происходящего раздражал блондина, но он вроде как поддался самовнушению «это-всего-лишь-врач-это-всего-лишь-осмотр-ничего-страшного-не-случится».

Акасуна вынул трубочку, но на этом ничего не закончилось. Он еще минут пять копошился какими-то инструментами в заднице Дейдары.

– Теперь мне нужно пропальпировать твой задний проход, – изрек Сасори. – Может быть немного неприятно, потерпи.

«Что? Что он сказал? Он пальцами туда ко мне залезет?» – запаниковал Дей.

– Дейдара, расслабься, пожалуйста. Ты не даешь мне пролезть.

– Как я могу расслабиться, когда вы лезете пальцами мне в зад? – со злостью выдавил парень.

Сасори не собирался с ним церемониться и начал легонько массировать сфинктер. Вошел одним пальцем, продолжил массаж.

– Что… что вы делаете… – не понимая, что начал мямлить, проронил Дейдара. Что-то шевельнулось внутри блондина, что-то такое, от чего тому стало не по себе, так мерзковато. Но и приятно одновременно, что было еще более мерзко осознавать.

– Я помогаю тебе расслабиться, раз ты сам не можешь, – все так же спокойно говорил врач. И вошел на два пальца и чуть развел их. – Ну, я думаю достаточно.

Сасори начал прощупывать задний проход, заходя все глубже и глубже внутрь парня.

Дейдара не понимал, от чего его тело вдруг стало обмякать. Он через плечо глянул на Акасуну. Густые, насыщено-красные волосы, бледная кожа, тонкие черты лица, алые губы, томный, сосредоточенный взгляд…

«Стоооп, стоп! О чем я думаю?» – остановил себя Дей.

«Что за нахер тут происходит?».

Сасори дошел до простаты и начал ее пальпировать. Вот тут парня в конец размазало. Стало немного душно, хотелось чаще дышать. И чем дольше Акасуна массировал простату, тем жарче становилось блондину.

– Похоже, все в порядке, – продекламировал врач, вынул руку из Дейдары, чуть повернулся, чтобы сменить перчатки. – Ложись на спину, пенис осмотрю.

Сасори повернулся обратно к Дею.

– Оу, – улыбнулся он, смотря на внушительную эрекцию парня. – Кажется, я немного перестарался?

Сасори, все так же улыбаясь, посмотрел на Дея. Тот, переставши себя сдерживать, тяжело задышал. Длинные светлые волосы распластались по кушетке. Тсукури поднял голову, и встретился взглядом с Сасори.

«Какой же он все-таки красивый», – сами того не подозревая, синхронно подумали парни.

– Ты чего на меня уставился? – спросил Акасуна.

– А чего это вы покраснели, м? – ухмыльнулся блондин. Похоже, вся его скромность куда-то улетучилась. – Может, продолжим осмотр, м? – несколько похотливо изрек он.

– Хм, а кто это тут недавно хотел сбежать от меня?

– Обстоятельства измен… – не успел договорить Тсукури. – Аа… – Дейдара никак не ожидал, что красноволосый вот так легко начнет лизать его член.

Сасори сам не ожидал от себя подобных действий. Он поднял взгляд на блондинчика и, видя, как тот блаженно запрокинул голову назад, довольно улыбнулся и продолжил свое дело.

– Док…. Сасори… – позвал Дейдара, – идите ко мне…

Послышался щелкающий звук снимающихся перчаток (было ясно, что они больше не понадобятся), и Акасуна резко сел на живот блондину. Тот в свою очередь, тоже приподнялся, и, заглянув в красивые карие глаза, резко впился в губы Сасори. Сасори ответил тем же.

Кусая и засасывая губы красноволосого, Дейдара быстро расстегивал тому халат, снимал ему рубашку, брюки, и Сасори сам активно ему в этом помогал.

Акасуна оставлял засосы на шее Дейдары, немного надрачивал ему, выкручивал соски. Дей одной рукой крепко держал Сасори за волосы, другой впивался ему в спину, оставляя красные следы.

– Доктор Акасуна… – ловя ртом воздух, с похотливой ноткой в голосе, произнес Дейдара. – Мне кажется, я уже достаточно расслабился, вы не осмотрите меня?

– Как пожелаете, мистер Тсукури.

– Только, прошу вас, будьте нежны.

– Не сомневайтесь, – улыбнулся Сасори, подсадил на себя Дейдару, и аккуратно вошел в него.

Акасуна начал медленно двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь. Блондин сначала повис на Сасори, негромко охая, но потом, когда его дырка еще чуть-чуть разработалась, и стало не так больно, Тсукури нагло полез изучать языком рот Сасори.

– Оу, мистер Тсукури, я смотрю, вы больше не стесняетесь врачей, – во всю ухмылялся красноволосый, засасывая нижнюю губу Дейдары и делая несколько ускоряющих толчков.

Парни из перпендикулярного положения пришли в лежачее. Сасори на минутку остановился, задержал взгляд на лице блондина. Что-то такое непонятное начинало теплиться внутри Акасуны, когда он смотрел в эти ярко-голубые глаза. Сасори улыбнулся, нежно поцеловал Дейдару, и начал вести языком дорожку от его рта до груди, заканчивая свой путь покусыванием сосков.

Дею было так хорошо, так сладко, так спокойно, как никогда. Поскольку Сасори вышел из него на время этой минутной паузы, Дейдаре стало чего-то не хватать внутри себя. Зато стало хватать воздуха. Но ненадолго.

Сасори неожиданно вернулся «массировать простату». Дейдара аж вскрикнул от неожиданности. Но Акасуна не собирался больше быть неженкой, и стал двигаться резкими, но плавными, толчками. Дейдара, уже не в силах сдерживаться, откровенно кричал, но это были крики не столько боли, сколько наслаждения.

Блондин, чувствуя, что скоро конец, сильнее обхватил Акасуну ногами и крепко впился ему в спину. Сасори, понимая это, вышел на запредельные скорости, и тут Дей издал последний крик и вылился на живот доктора.

– А теперь помоги мне, – задыхаясь, чуть касаясь губами уха Дея, прошептал Сасори.

Тот все понял, и послушно завершил дело, выпивая все до конца под сладкие вздохи красноволосого.

У парней не получилось нормально откинуться на кушетку, чтобы отдышаться, так как она была слишком узка для двоих, поэтому парни лежали в обнимку. Дей прижался к груди Акасуны, все еще тяжело дыша.

– И что это сейчас было? – спросил Дейдара чуть дрожащим голосом.

– Мм, – Сасори сделал вид, что задумался. – Медицинский осмотр?

– Ну да, точно, – довольно протянул Тсукури.

– Может, выпьем чего-нибудь?

_Позже, в баре_

– Кстати, Дейдара, ты здоров, я проверил. О-очень хорошо проверил, – ухмылялся Сасори.

– Ахах, приятно слышать, – ответил блондин, и, улыбнувшись, добавил. – А знаете что?

– М?

– Я больше не боюсь врачей, да, – заключил Дей и залпом выпил стакан виски.


End file.
